The present disclosure relates to payment authentication, and, more specifically, to multi-point authentication for payment transactions.
Payment cards, such as debit and credit cards, have become nearly ubiquitous ways of paying for purchases. By using a payment card tied to a credit or debit account, as opposed to cash, certain security risks may arise. As financial and privacy breaches have spread, security in transactions has become increasingly important. As a result, it can be beneficial to increase security in many aspects of the usage of payment cards and associated transactions.